warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
THE RULES TO THE WARRIOR'S OCS WIKI: Below are the rules for this wiki. Breaking the rules will result in punishment, including warnings, temporary bans, and in extreme cases, permanent bans. ---- Basic Rules These are the basic rules that we can give you a warning/ban you for. 1. Racism/Sexism/Harassment is most definitely not tolerated. This can result in a ban for a week. If you continue to do it, it will be a year/permanent. 2. Don't make fun of others OC's, constructive criticism is okay, don't be too harsh! but being rude to other wiki users may start an argument, and if the argument gets heated then one of the users may be banned. 3. Anything sexual in any sort of character pages in general, are definitely not permitted here. Go on a fan-fiction site please and not here, it will get deleted. 4. Make your articles related to Warrior OC's. No canon characters are allowed here, only OC's. Canon characters belong to the Warriors Wiki, not here. 5. No spamming comments, trolling other people, whether it's their article or the articles comments or a blog post, just don't do it. 6. Please don't use templates that belongs to other Wiki's and aren't allowed, if you do that, they can give you into trouble. 7. Please do only summaries of fan-fictions when creating an article. If creating a book article then type up in the link box below where all your tabs are a / after your article link and do "Chapter 1," so in this case The Legacy would look like this: http://warriors-ocs.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legacy/Chapter_1. 8. Always respect the four admins (Cherryfeather, Wrenspark, Marshywillow and Driftwillow.) 9. You are only allowed gore-ish violence under two conditions: One being as long as it is not an image. Two being as long as you don't overly use/get creative with your writing/summary. 10. You are allowed to make jokish articles, whether it be a funny OC, a mary sue or whatever, just nothing to explicit. 11. If you ever need any help, ask, whether it be an admin or a regular user, they can help! ---- CONTENT RULES Mature Content is strongly not allowed, it includes: *Anything Sexual *Swearing (Which cats don't know swear words, their swear words are "mouse-brain" and "fox-dung" likely, so for canon sake, please don't use them.) *Anything violent directed towards another person's OC. Controversial Content '''is highly not allowed either, this can include: *Religion *Politics *Argument over a (presumably Warriors) thing you believe in and the other person doesn't. ---- '''YOU ARE ALLOWED TO MAKE: *Clan Pages *Book Pages *Romance Pages *Character OC Pages *Funny/Jokish Character Pages, under the condition it sticks to the rules. *Questionnaires, as long as they are on blog posts. ---- Guides You can make quizzes/questionnaires, multiple articles, blog posts, questions, suggestions and much more. If you are unsure of these rules or don't understand them, then ask an admin! They will help you and can help you improve or learn some new things about the wiki! Admins The four admins you can contact if you are in any sort of doubt are linked here for you: *Marshwillow *Driftwillow *Cherryfeather *Leaf/Feuille/Wren/Ashrose